Project Matchmaker
by joshsgrl
Summary: Jen just can't help herself, she wants to see her best-friend happy.  Mostly AU, happens senior year. M for later chapters. Wrote this years ago so updates will happen daily ish
1. Chapter 1

As always I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

I wrote this years ago over at Pages of True Love. I had such a blast writing this, once again thank-you to my ladies. If you read this you know who you are. MUAH!

**Project Matchmaker**

**Chapter One**

Seventeen year-old Joey Potter sits staring out the window of her sixth period English class. Lost in her own thoughts she's watching two handsome young men lounging beneath the tall trees outside. Resting her chin on her hand she sighs longingly. Feeling a light tap on her shoulder she turns to see her best friend Jen Lindley drop a small piece of paper onto her desk. Smiling she unfolds it and reads the four words there.

"See anything you like?" is written in Jen's neat handwriting across the top. Jen being her best friend since the first day of kindergarten knows her better than anyone else, and knows the reason she's been spacing out for most of the class.

Picking up her pen she writes "Yeah! But its not like he'd ever notice me so it doesn't matter does it!" Before refolding the paper and slipping it back onto Jen's desk.

Jen smiles as she reads Joey's response and adds her own comment underneath. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Josephine."

Joey reads Jens words and raises an eyebrow questioning her meaning, silently asking if she knows anything. Jen just grins at her before returning to her reading. Finally the bell rings releasing them from the boredom. Walking slowly to their lockers they discuss the latest assignment before meeting up with Jen's boyfriend Drue Valentine.

"Ladies you look ravishing today, as always." He says wrapping his arms around Jen's waist dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hi Sweetie. Where have you been hiding all day?" Jen asks smiling happily at him.

"Hey Drue." Joey says.

"Here and there." He smiles mischievously at the girls.

"Honey what trouble are you getting yourself into now?" Jen asks immediately suspicious.

"Me, nothing." He says innocently.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jen pokes him in the ribs smiling.

"Whatever. I'll leave you guys to sort this out. Jen I'll see you after Calculus. Drue be good." Joey picks up her books and smiles at the bantering couple. As she turns the corner towards her last class someone bumps into her, knocking her over and sending her books flying.

"Watch it!" An angry voice says, as Joey lies sprawled on the floor.

"Jerk!" She calls after the retreating letterman jacket responsible. Reaching for her books she continues to mutter under her breath, complaining about obnoxious, insensitive jocks.

"Hey we're not all that bad are we?" someone else asks, handing her the last book. Looking up to see who the deep sexy voice belongs to, she is met by the bottomless blue eyes of Pacey Witter.

"Umm... I guess not." She stammers, blushing furiously. Thankfully the bell for the next class rings saving her from any further embarrassment she rushes off with out another word. For the next forty minutes she sits in class thinking about what just happened and how embarrassing it was. Once her class is finished she rushes to meet up with Jen.

"Hey you." Joey says dumping her books into her locker.

"Hi." Jen says grinning at her. "So was I seeing things or were you talking to Pacey Witter before last class?"

"It's not what you think. Some jerk in a letterman jacket ran me over, Pacey just picked up one of my books. It was nothing. He doesn't even know I'm alive." Joey explains pulling on her coat.

"Well then we're just going to have to make him notice you." Jen's eyes twinkle as she speaks.

"No Jen, whatever it is your planning you can just forget it." Joey protests, knowing it won't do her any good but protesting just the same.

"Come on, you've been hot for him for years now. Schools almost over, time is running out."

"Jen he's not interested, he hasn't said more than a dozen words to me since Junior High."

"Why is that? You guys used to be friends, what happened?"

"He turned into a jock! After that I wasn't cool enough for him anymore."

"I think he likes you." Jen says thoughtfully, leaning against the bank of lockers. "I've seen him watching you."

"Doubtful, I'm hardly his type."

"And you know this how?" Jen mocks. "Oh right, I forgot you guys are just that close these days."

"Jen..."

"Seriously think about it, he's one of the best looking guys in school, he could have any girl he wants. I mean look at how many bimbos throw themselves at him, but he rejects them all. Why?"

"He's gay?" Joey suggests smiling. Jen just gives her a unamused look.

Joey knowing Jen means business sighs. "Ok, so he's not gay."

"Come on, it's Friday night. Jacks having a party we're going. I already told him we'd be there so don't even bother thinking up an excuse." Jen says pushing herself away from the lockers and tugging Joey down the now deserted hall.

"Do I even get a say in this?" Joey whines.

"Nope, I'm doing this for your own good, and as your best-friend I'm entitled to interfere in your life."

"Fine, so what am I wearing to this party?"

"I'm sure we'll find something at Judy's to make Witter sit-up and take notice." Jen says opening her can door, throwing her book bag onto the back seat. "Get in we're going shopping!"

"Jen you know I can't afford to buy anything. Let's just go to your house, I'm sure you must have something suitable that I can wear in that vast closet of yours."

"Sorry Jo, nothing would fit you. Besides this is on me. After all this is my plan, it's the least I can do. And what's the use of having my dads credit card if I never use it." Jen grins as she backs out of her parking stall. Her parents nasty divorce left Jen in the middle, as a result she now lives with her grandmother, while her parents compete for her attention. Her dad gave her a credit card that she can do whatever she likes with, so her mom to get even bought her a new car, a black mustang convertible.

"Are you ready to spend some serious cash?" Jen asks grinning as they pull up in front of their favorite boutique.

"Sure, why not!" Joey smiles tentatively at the petite blonde next to her.

"Yay!" Jen says clapping her hands, jumping up and down.

Walking through the store Jen picks out outfit after outfit for Joey to try on. Joey patiently models them all while Jen passes judgement on them. Finally Jen gathers the Yes piles up into her arms carrying them to the till she pulls out her credit card. Deciding you can't go on a good shopping spree without shoes Jen drags Joey up the street to the shoe store.

"Those would be perfect for tonight!" Jen exclaims searching through the boxes for the calf high black boots, finding the correct size she hands them to Joey. "Try these on." She commands.

Seeing that they fit they collect the other boxes and again proceed to the cash register. Their arms loaded with shopping bags they slip back into Jen's car before speeding away towards Joey's house.

"So all great and powerful Oz which of these outfits is going to land me Prince Charming?" Joeys asks indicating to the clothes spread out all over her bed.

"Easy, the charcoal skirt, burgundy tank, and black boots of course." She says matter of-factly.

"And why this particular combination?"

"Well because the skirt is classy but understated, like you. The top because is brings out your eyes, and it's Pacey's favorite color, and the boots because they kick-ass!" Jen says smiling widely.

"Whatever!" Joey says rolling her eyes.

"You doubt me?" Jen teases.

"Always." Joey teases right back.

"Just go change, then I'll do your hair and makeup." Jen instructs. She smiles even more as Joey leaves the room thinking about tonight, and how the poor guy won't stand a chance. She crosses her fingers hoping things work out for the best.

"Okay make me beautiful." Joey says returning a couple of minutes later, sitting on the bench in front of her vanity table. Using her big barrel curling iron Jen styles Joey's long hair into soft waves that fall around her face and shoulders. She then applies Joey's make-up; using a charcoal eye shadow she creates a sultry smoky look and accentuates it with a deep plum lipstick. Satisfied with her efforts she smiles at her friend.

"Jo, if this doesn't get Pacey Witters attention nothing will. Take a look." Joey turns to look in the mirror, barely recognizing her self. She smiles liking what she sees.

"Thanks Jen, you're the best."

"I know, now lets go I still have to get ready." Jen continues to ramble on excitedly as they make the short drive to her house. Drue is picking them up in a little over an hour so Jen needs to rush to get ready.

"Jennifer!" her grandmother calls up to let the girls know Drue has arrived.

"Be right down." Jen calls, checking her reflection on last time. "So are you ready to get Pacey's attention?" she asks Joey.

"As I'll ever be I guess. Come on you look fabulous, let's not keep Drue waiting." Joey says pulling Jen away from the mirror and down the stairs towards her waiting boyfriend.

"Wow!" Drue exclaims, smiling taking in her short blue dress with matching heals. Hugging her he asks, "Hey who's your friend?" while winking at Joey.

"Drue, you ass!" she says smacking his arm. Smiling she takes his hand pulling him towards the car. "Bye Grams, see you later." She calls before closing the door.

Arriving at the party a few minutes later they are greeted by Jack McPhee, Jens other best friend.

"Hey Jackers." Jen says hugging him.

"Lindley you came and you brought Joey. I'm impressed." He jokes. "Hey Drue, good to see you."

"You too." Drue says.

"Come on in, drinks are through there." He indicates towards the Patio. "Make yourselves at home."

"Don't mind if we do." Drue says grinning. "Joey?" he asks before leading her in the direction of the make shift bar.

"Jen how did you do it?" Jack asks once Joey's out of earshot.

"I told you I'm a woman of my word." Jen says smugly, impressed that Joey still doesn't suspect anything. "So is he here yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm expecting him any time soon."

"Good, then we can begin Project Matchmaker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Project Matchmaker**

**Chapter Two**

Arriving to Jacks party fashionably late, as only the star center of the all-state hockey team should, Pacey looks around the room searching for his best friend.

"Hey Witter, great game yesterday!" Some random guy he's not sure he's even seen before slaps him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He says absently, used to the attention his position on the team gets him. Pushing through the crowd he finally spots Jack over near the patio doors.

"Jackers!" he calls out as he makes his way over there.

"Pace, you made it! I was beginning to think you were bailing on me." Jack says greeting his friend.

"Yeah, I was going for the fashionably late entrance. This place is insane, I had to park a couple of blocks away." Pacey yells over the load music.

"I know!" Jack grins happily; knowing his party will be the only thing people will be talking about Monday at school.

Noticing Jen leaning against the door frame he smiles at her and nods hello. "Lindley, looking good as usual." He says complimenting her. "So where's Drue tonight?" he asks noticing her boyfriend isn't in his customary place next to her, with his arm draped possessively around her waist.

"Dance floor." She says, standing on her tiptoes she points out his bobbing form in the sea of moving people.

Looking out over the mass of bodies Pacey sees Drue's grinning face as the brunette he's dancing with rubs her behind against his groin; he's obviously enjoying him self.

"Jen I hate to break it to you but I think some skank is trying to steal your man." He says never taking his eyes off the tall brunette, admiring the way her body is moving with the music, the length of her killer legs, and the way the fabric of her skirt is hugging the soft curves of her hips, and ass.

"First off, we both know that would never happen, Drue loves me too much, and second that's not some skank he's dancing with, its Joey."

"Joey Potter?" he asks still checking out her ass.

"No Joey Adams, of course Joey Potter!" Jen exclaims rolling her eyes at him, a habit she acquired from Joey along time ago.

The song ends and as the soft melody of a slow song comes on Drue pulls Joey off the dance floor and towards his girlfriend. "Hey Babe!" he says dropping a quick kiss on Jens lips before wrapping his arms around her. "Witter, McPhee." he says greeting the two guys standing with Jen. "Jenny, why didn't you tell me JoJo could dance like that?"

"Because you never asked." Jen says smiling, pulling out of his loose embrace she takes his hand. "Come on, I need another drink. Jo you want anything?" Jen asks as she pulls Drue out onto the Patio.

"Yeah, a beers fine." She says quietly.

"You got it." Drue says winking at her.

Nervously she turns her attention back towards Jack and Pacey. "Great Party Jack. Thanks again for inviting me."

"No problem Jo, I've tried to get Jen to bring you before. I'm glad you finally decided to come to one of my parties. They're Epic." Jack says as another member of their team walks up and they start talking about hockey.

Listening to Jack, and Brian talk Pacey notices Joey standing there uncomfortably. She begins to nibble on her full lower lip, looking anxiously in the direction that Jen and Drue disappeared a few minutes ago.

Waiting for Jen to return with her drink she can feel his blue eyes on her as they burn a path along her body, as his gaze lingers on her breasts she notices it's becoming harder and harder to breath. Needing to get away she searches the patio for her best friend with no luck, she's stuck here paralyzed by his expressive eyes until Jen sees fit to return. Feeling his focus shift to her face she slowly looks up into his eyes and is shocked by the desire she sees swimming there. Her knees go weak and she starts to lose her balance.

Seeing she is about to fall, Pacey reaches out to steady her, and is startled by the jolt of electricity he feels as he gently holds onto her arm.

"You Ok?" he asks noticing how flushed she looks.

She nods her head but closes her eyes and leans into him a little more. Shocked by what she's doing she pulls away quickly and looks at him blushing furiously. "I'm fine." She squeaks. "I just need a little air, tell Jen Ill be back." She says quickly needing to put as much distance between them as possible.

Watching her retreating form, he wonders if it was something he said. Shaking his head he turns his attention back to the conversation happening around him. His eyes keep scanning the patio, hoping to catch a glimpse of her graceful form, but she's no where to be found.

Jen returns a couple of minutes later carrying two cups of beer. "Hey Pacey where's Jo?" she asks concerned.

"She went out to get some air. I think something was bothering her." He explains.

Jen just sighs, before handing him both drinks. "Which way did she go?" she asks.

"Last I saw she went that way." Pacey says, pointing towards the pool house.

"I'll be right back, let Drue know where I've gone."

"Sure."

Wandering around the garden towards the pool house Jen finally finds Joey sitting alone, her shoulder slumped.

"Hey." Jen says quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey, look I know I said I'd give this a try, but I think it's just best if I just go."

"Aw... Jo what happened?" Jen asks.

A tiny sob escapes from Joey's lips as she looks up at Jen with tears in her eyes. "I.. I made a complete fool of myself."

"Joey, I'm sure you didn't just tell me what happened." Jen says desperately wanting to ease her friends pain.

"Jen, I cant. It's too embarrassing."

"Ok, I understand."

"No, you don't Jen. You've always been great with guys; you can talk to them. But I'm just not like that. I get around them and freeze."

"What happened Jo, maybe we can fix whatever went wrong?"

"You left and I was talking to Jack, then some other guy came over, and they all started talking about hockey. Since I don't know anything about hockey I stayed quiet, well then Pacey started to watch me, he was really looking at me, and I got really nervous. I could feel his eyes on me and it started to get to me, and god you know what his eyes do to me. Well I got faint, and my knees started to give out."

"Jo, sweetie, thats good. That means he's taking notice of you. It's what we wanted right?"

"Yeah, but then he reached out to touch me, and it was electric, it almost burned. Then I panicked and ran away. You know the rest." Joey finishes quietly, still tearing up a little.

"Okay, we can fix this. Come on let's go back inside, get you cleaned up. I promise I wont leave your side again, okay."

"I guess." Joey sighs.

"Hey guys." Drue says finally making his way back to his friends. "Where'd the girls go?" He asks noticing that Jen and Joey are missing.

"Oh, Joey went to get some air, Jen's out looking for her." Jack says.

"I think I did something to upset Joey, she's always running away from me." Pacey says quietly.

"Why?" Drue asks.

"I don't know, she looked a little flushed earlier and she got kind of faint. I asked if she was ok, she said she was, but then she practically ran out of here."

"I hope she's ok. How long ago did Jen go to find her?"

"Umm... about 5 minutes I think."

Pulling Joey back into the party, Jen takes her up stairs to one of the washrooms to fix her makeup before going back to join the party.

"Jen, are you sure I look ok?" Joey asks nervously wiping her hands on her skirt.

"You look great, don't worry no one can tell you've been crying. Come on, I left our drinks with the guys." Jen says smiling.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Joey sees the mass of people crowed into Jacks huge living room, and panics again.

"Jen, you know what, I'm not quite ready to go back over there. I think I'm going to grab some more air." Joey says panicking.

"Do you want any company?" she responds worried about her friend.

"No it's okay. You go have a good time. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Go dance, I'm sure Drue misses you."

"Okay, as long as you're sure."

"Go!" Joey says pushing Jen in the direction of her boyfriend before sneaking out the door and into the quiet of the night.

Watching the exchange from across the room, Pacey watches as Joey sends Jen back towards his little group, before disappearing outside.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I need another drink." He says not really caring if anyones listening to him or not. His eyes are fixed on her as she makes her graceful exit.

Stepping outside into the cool air, he sees her standing quietly off to one side in the shadows. Quietly he moves over to her, watching her back straighten as he approaches; and he knows she's aware of his presence.


	3. Chapter 3

Project Matchmaker

Chapter Three

Not really knowing what to say, Pacey moves to stand next to Joey. After standing there for a few moments he knows he should say something so quietly he mumbles "Hey."

'Hey." She responds just as quietly, before turning slightly to look up at him.

"You must not be having a good time."

"No, the party is great." Joey stammers, getting nervous just being around him again.

"If that's so, then why are you out here all alone, instead of inside with your friends?"

"I needed a break, I guess."

"Oh so why did you run away from me earlier?" ha asks needing to know it was nothing he did, he searches her face for answers.

"Because." she says shrugging her shoulders, blushing slightly still embarrassed about her earlier actions.

"That's not a reason. Did I do or say anything to upset you?"

Noticing the concern in his voice, Joey starts to get angry that he should start caring suddenly after all this time.

"Like you'd even care." She spits bitterly, before turning her back to him; silently letting him know his company is no longer welcome.

"I care, that's why I came out here in the first place. I wanted to make sure everything was ok."

She snorts at his comment. "Sure Pace, you care, thats rich. Especially coming from you of all people." She pauses, momentarily. "You care so much that in the past four years you've not once bothered to find out how I was. Why the sudden change of heart?" She spins around, anger burning in her eyes; ready to challenge anything he may have to say.

"Joey..." he begins cautiously, not wanting to say anything that is likely to set her off, he may not have always been her friend, but he knows enough not to test the Potter temper.

"You know what, never mind. Forget I even said anything. Why don't you just go back inside and leave me the hell alone."

"No!" he says forcefully.

"No?" Joey asks, her eyes blazing.

"Look, Joey I'm sorry about the way I've treated you, I'm a jerk ok! But don't ever make the mistake of thinking I don't care."

Joey just stares at him as he speaks, when he stops to run his hands through his hair, she notices how strong they look, and wonders what they would feel like against her body. Reminding herself that she's mad at him she stops her train of thought right there.

"I don't know what to say really, I guess things were changing so fast back then, and when we hadn't talked in a couple of months it was just easier to say nothing."

"That's your reason. That's it, that's why we're not friends anymore? Because I wasn't worth the effort?" she scoffs, shaking her head in disgust. "You know at least you're right about one thing, you are a jerk." She says louder than she intended and by now more than a few people have stopped their conversations to watch what was going on.

Brushing past him and she rushes back into the house, hoping to avoid him until she can find Jen and let her know she's going home.

"Joey!" he calls after her, but she ignores him.

Pushing through the people gathered around the doorway watching their exchange she sees Jack and heads in that direction, in hopes of finding her best friend.

"Where's Jen?" She questions him.

"Uh..." he says pulling his attention away from the cute blonde he was flirting with. "I think I saw her and Drue heading upstairs Why?"

"Never mind, listen Jack; thanks again for inviting me. I've suddenly got a headache." She says glaring at Pacey as he tries to reach them. "Do me a favor and tell Jen I went home."

Seeing that Pacey has almost pushed his way through the crowd she takes off before Jack can respond.

"What the hell did you do?" Jack asks, putting a hand to Pacey's chest stopping him as he continues to chase after Joey.

"Where do you want me to start?" Pacey asks, looking defeated.

'The beginning would be good." Jack says expectantly.

"God, I'm such an ass!"

"Why? Come on calm down, what could you have done that sent Joey out of here like that?"

"Nothing, and thats the problem."

"Huh?" Jack asks confused.

"Yeah, I know. This is such a mess I don't even know where to start. Ok, would you believe that Joey and I used to be pretty good friends?"

"I didn't even know you knew each other outside of going to school together your whole lives."

"We do, at least we did until I joined the hockey team and screwed up our friendship. Everything was so crazy back then, Mom and Dad were fighting a lot, Doug was always on my case, and I'd just lost my best-friend."

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend?" Jack says jokingly.

"You are now, but growing up it was a kid called Dawson Leary, anyway he moved away about 6 months before you moved here, his dad got transferred and the three of us used to be inseparable."

"So how does Joey fit into this?"

"Well her mom and Dawson's mom were best friends so she's known Dawson since they were both in diapers. But once Dawson left, Joey and I started fighting a lot, and hockey took up most of my free time, and we drifted apart I guess. Plus she had Jen, and she wasn't the tom-boy I'd grown up with anymore."

"Oh my god, you like her!" Jack says smiling.

"Regardless," Pacey continues, pretending not to have heard what Jack said. "After a while, I just forgot that she'd even been a part of my life."

"Pacey remember I'm your best friend, and please try not to take what I'm about to say the wrong way, but you're an idiot!"

"Thanks! I realized soon afterwards that I missed her, but a couple of months had gone by and by that time it was too late; I'd lost her."

"So what happened here tonight? What caused Joey to storm out of here like that?"

"I finally got up enough courage to talk to her again. When Jen came back I saw Joey go outside alone, so I went out to see if she was ok, and in typical Joey and Pacey fashion we had a fight. She thinks I'm a jerk and that I don't care about her."

"But you do?"

"Of course I do! I just don't know how to make the last four years up to her."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Jack says noticing the blonde has left and Jen is standing there with a very un-amused look on her face.

"Did I just hear right, Joey left?" she asks through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, she left about ten minutes ago. Are you going to go make sure she's ok?" Jack asks.

"I guess someone has too." Jen says sighing looking for Drue so he can give her a ride home. "Jack, I'll talk to you later. Pacey I don't know why I shouldn't kill you."

Jen leaves the party and goes in search of Joey. Getting to the B&B she finds Joey sitting on the end of the dock, staring at the water.

"How did I know you'd be here?" Jen asks, sitting down next to Joey.

"Hi Jen."

"Hi."

"So you tracked me down, did you want something?"

"He's sorry you know." Jen says quietly.

"I know, I just couldn't deal with the past tonight."

"Aw sweetie, if you ever want a chance with him you have to get over it."

"Hopefully he won't wait another 4 years before talking to me again."

"I doubt that. I over heard him and Jack talking and from the sounds of it, he's sorry and he plans to try and make amends."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well how about I come over early Monday and help you get ready anyway? You want to look good in your new clothes." Jen says grinning.

"I guess." Joey sighs.

"Good, now I'm going home. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine; thanks for worrying though."

"No problem. I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can grab lunch or something." Jen says getting up, and wiping off the seat of her dress.

"Sure."

"You staying out here?"

"Yeah, its peaceful out here at night."

"Ok, night."

The next morning Joey wakes up to find the house empty and a note from her sister saying she'd gone shopping and would be home later that afternoon. Settling onto the sofa to watch some TV, she discovers that theres nothing good on. After watching the infomercial on spray on hair it's time to get ready to go out with Jen.

As she's putting her dishes in the kitchen sink theres a knock at the door.

"Jen, its not even eleven thirty, I swear I can get dressed by myself." She yells, wondering over to the door. Swinging it open Joey is met by the piercing blue eyes that can only belong to Pacey Witter.

"I'm not Jen, but I'd be more than willing to help you out." He says winking at her, as he casually leans against the doorframe taking in her pajama pants and tank top.

"Hey Pacey." Joey says shifting her eyes to stare at the floor remembering how badly she treated him the night before. "So what brings you by?"

"I just came to say I'm sorry again."

"No Pacey, I'm the one who's sorry. I gave it a lot of thought and I shouldn't have yelled like that, I could have tried harder back then too, but didn't."

"Ok, so we're both sorry. Any chance that you and I could be friends again?" Pacey asks smiling hopefully.

"I'd like to try." Her lopsided smile lighting up her face.

They both just stand there silently starring at each other for a few minutes before Joey remembers she needs to be somewhere else.

"Listen Pacey, I'm sorry but I have to get ready or Jen will kill me. I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Oh ok. Yeah, I guess." He says sadly as she closes the door softly. He was hoping to spend more time with her, but at least she's talking to him again; which is better than nothing, he realizes. Walking back to his truck, he smiles and thinks about how cute she looked in her PJs, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail.


	4. Chapter 4

Project Matchmaker

Chapter Four

"So you're telling me that even after everything that happened last night, Pacey still showed up on your doorstep this morning apologizing?" Jen asks surprised.

"Basically. But I told him that he had nothing to be sorry about. That I was the one who over-reacted and that I should be apologizing to him. "

"Oh my god. So then what did he say?"

"He said he wants us to be friends again." Joey pauses momentarily to think. "And before you freak out I told him that I'd like that."

Jen looks over her coffee cup at Joey raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow she says smugly. "And you doubted me!"

Joey just sighs at Jen's comment. "Jen, him wanting to make amends and become friends again means nothing. He probably just feels guilty, trust me he doesn't like me the way I like him."

Having spent the majority of last night and this morning thinking about it, Joey had come to the conclusion that there was no way that Pacey Witter would ever think about her as anything more than the tomboy he'd grown up with; she'd always be like a sister to him.

"Whatever you say Jo. I'm still coming over Monday morning to help you get ready!"

"Can you really be just friends with a girl like Joey Potter? Do you think thats even a possibility?" Jack asks Pacey, as they get dressed after the teams weekly Saturday afternoon practice.

"Jack, I don't see what other options I have. I pretty much blew any chance I had with Joey when I stopped talking to her, because I couldn't deal with how I felt about her."

"But you only did that because you were scared of what she might say. You've finally woken up and seen what's been right in front of you all this time, don't wimp out again."

Sighing heavily, cramming the rest of his gear into his bag he says, "I don't know Jack."

"Did you ever stop to consider that possibly Joey might feel the same way about you? That you guys needed this time apart to find out who you really are, so that when you finally get over yourselves you can be happy?"

"Sure Jack, whatever you say. You know I worry about you sometimes, are you sure crazy doesn't run in your family?" Pacey teases as he pulls on his letterman jacket and grabs his bag. "Ok, Im out of here. Work calls as usual."

"Ok. See you Monday. And Pace, think about what I said." Jack calls after his friend as he fixes his hair in front of the mirror.

Sitting curled up in her favorite armchair Joey tries to read her book for English, but her mind keeps wondering to thoughts of Pacey, instead of seeing the words on the paper.

"Joey?" her sister Bessie calls, not getting her attention she walks further into the room.

"Joey!" she tries again, this time a little louder.

Jumping at the sudden closeness of Bessie's voice, she screams a little and drops her book, as she is startled out of her daze.

"I'm sorry Bess. You wanted something?"

"Phone." Bessie says smiling she hands Joey the phone.

"Thanks." Joey smiles and takes the phone, placing the receiver to her ear she speaks into it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joey," theres along pause "uh... it's Pacey."

"Hey." she says smiling widely, she knew it was him, even before he told her who it was.

"So..." he says trailing off.

Another long pause.

"So?" Joey asks curious as to why Pacey would be calling her.

"How are you?" Pacey asks quietly, not sure what else to ask. He had to call; he just needed to hear her voice again.

"I'm good. You?" Joey asks trying to remain polite, but really she's dying to know why he called her.

"I'm ok. So what are you doing?" Pacey groans to himself, thinking that he must sound like an idiot.

"Nothing really, just trying to get through my reading for English."

"Oh, I should let you go then."

"No Pace, it's ok. Im glad you called."

"Really?" he asks surprised.

"Really, I wasn't getting anywhere anyway."

"In that case I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something?"

"Well I have to baby sit for Bessie tonight, but I guess you could come over here." She says, adding quickly, "If you wanted."

"Bessie wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure she'd be ok with it, as long a I look after Alex."

"Alright. How about I grab us a pizza and pick up a movie?"

"Sounds good."

"OK, I'll see you soon then."

"Ok, bye Pace."

"Bye Jo."

Joey just grins widely as she pushes the end button on the phone, before jumping off the couch and running to her room. Looking in the mirror she sees what a mess she is and panics. Running for her phone she picks it up and dials Jens number.

"Jen I need your help!" Joey says as soon as her friend picks up.

"Ok calm down. Jo what's going on?"

"Pacey's coming over with a pizza and a movie to help me sit for Alex, I need your help, can you come right over?"

"Sure Jo, Ill be right there."

"Thanks Jen, I'm going to take a quick shower see you soon."

"Joey?" Jen calls a couple of minutes later, from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Jen, I'll be right out. I'll meet you in my room."

"Okay!" Jen calls, heading for Joeys room she open the closet and starts picking out clothes.

"Have I mentioned what a great best friend you are?" Joey asks as she joins Jen in her room.

"Not in the last day or so."

"Well you are. Thank you so much for coming over here right away, I know you probably have plans with Drue tonight."

"Joey it's no problem, Drue's seen me at my worst, so it's ok. We're just going to the movies tonight. So when is Pacey is coming over? "

"He's on his way over now I'd imagine. I never really gave him a time, and he said he'd see me soon."

"Ok, I have to ask, why is Pacey coming over in the first place?"

"He called, and wanted to know if I was doing anything, and well before I knew what happened I heard myself inviting him over to help me baby sit Alex tonight."

"Ok, you said pizza and a movie right?" Jen asks contemplating the outfits laid out on the bed.

"Yeah."

"Ok, this is what I think you should wear." Jen says holding up a light blue baby tee and worn jeans. "And I think you should wear your hair up in a ponytail."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, if you're running after Alex all night you want to be comfortable right?"

"Ok, thanks Jen, tell Drue I said Hi. Have fun tonight. "

"Oh, we will. You have a good time too, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jen says winking as she makes her way across the room.

"Well I guess I've got a few options then don't I?" Joey says sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks again Jen." Joey says as she pulls on her jeans, and top.

"Joey, Im leaving." Bessie calls a few minutes later, as Joey puts the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Ok, have fun."

Hearing the front door close Joey goes to the kitchen to find a soda, all her nervousness has made her thirsty. A familiar knock on the door interrupts her silent musings about what tonight really is.

Opening the door she finds Pacey in jeans and a hockey jersey, holding a pizza box, and a movie.

"Hey." She says smiling.

"Hey."

"Come on in. Alex is asleep, so hopefully he'll stay down most of the night."

"I hope you like pepperoni, and action flicks."

"That's fine. So what movie did you rent?"

"Oh, the Fast and the Furious, I figured it was a safe bet."

"Any movie with Vin Diesel and Paul Walker won't get any complaints from me. Take this into the living room and I'll be right there, you want a soda or anything?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Pacey says going in the direction Joey pointed, he takes in all the changes to the house since the last time he'd been here. The old hide-a-bed Joey used to sleep on had been replaced and the room had undergone massive renovations. Things had sure changed in the Potter house over the past four years.

"Here you go." Joey says placing the can of coke on the coffee table.

"The place looks great Joey." He comments.

"Yeah, we're one of the best B&B's on the Cape so things are going well."

"That's great Jo." He says staring at her as she puts the tape into the VCR.

As the movie starts to play, they settle onto the sofa and enjoy the still warm pizza.

Pacey continues watch Joey instead of the movie, he is amazed at how great she looks, just sitting around the house watching her nephew. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and he can see the graceful lines of her neck, god how he'd love to kiss her skin, it looks so soft, and even now months after summer is over she still has a hint of a tan on her skin.

Feeling his eyes on her she swallows the last bite of her pizza and looks at him, he grins a little, all the way into his eyes.

"What?" Joey asks self-consciously.

"You've got a little sauce." He explains pointing to her face.

Her pink tongue comes out to lick the corner of her mouth and Pacey groans, wondering what it would feel like to have her run her tongue over him.

She blushes a little, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"Did I get it?" She asks not recognizing her own voice.

"Let me see." He says leaning in for a closer look. Their eyes lock and he continues to move in closer. He lifts a hand to cup the back of her head, stroking her cheek he whispers, "How about I just make sure you got it all?" He breathes heavily as he continues to move towards her ignoring the sauce and heading straight for her lips...


	5. Chapter 5

Project Matchmaker

Chapter Five

Pacey moves slowly, not wanting to break the spell that seems to be cast over them. His lips lightly brush against hers, and surprisingly he feels her respond to him; adding pressure to the kiss he deepens it a little, as her tongue begins exploring his lower lip; he wraps his arms around her.

Getting swept away Joey gives herself over to the kiss, her heart is racing and her mind is flooded with thoughts but she ignores everything but the feeling of Pacey's lips against her own. She's dreamt of this for so long but the reality of it is so much better than the fantasy. His strong fingers brush against her cheek before he trails them over her shoulders and wraps his arms around her and she feels like she is finally home.

They continue to kiss, their tongues tasting each other, exploring new territory. Pacey pulls out the elastic holding Joeys hair back and as her chocolate locks fall free he buries his hands in it, luxuriating in its softness.

In the background over the sound of roaring engines, Joey hears Alex cry out, breathlessly she pulls out of Pacey's embrace and smiles apologetically at him.

"I better go check on him." She says quietly.

"Ok." He replies sadly.

Walking into Alex's room Joey sees that he is awake and standing in his crib. Picking him up, he immediately stops his crying.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" she asks soothingly.

He just whimpers and rests his head tiredly on his Aunts shoulder.

"You know you have really bad timing kid?" she says to the infant, he just sighs softly.

Joey starts humming his favorite lullaby and rocking him gently, he quickly falls back to sleep and Joey places him back in his crib.

Hearing her soft footsteps returning Pacey looks up from the movie, she smiles shyly at him not really sure what to say to him about the kiss. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she sits back down on the sofa.

"So, did I miss anything good?" she asks.

"Not really, I could rewind it if you want?"

"No that's fine."

They both remain seated on opposite ends of the sofa watching the end of the movie, stealing glances at each other and turning away quickly before the other could notice.

Once the movie is over and the TV shut off, they continue to sit in awkward silence not really knowing what to say. Finally Joey can't take it anymore and starts to gather up the empty pop cans and dirty plates, needing to do something. Pacey grabs the nearly empty pizza box and follows her into the kitchen.

"Jo?" he asks nervously.

"Yeah Pace?"

"Umm... here." He says finally handing her the box.

"Thanks."

"Uh... it's late and Bessie will be home soon, so I should probably get going." Pacey babbles not sure what the right thing to say is.

"Oh, ok. Well thanks for the movie and pizza it was nice."

"No problem it was my pleasure." He says walking back into the living room to grab his coat and the movie.

"So I'll see you around right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess." She says a little confused as she walks him to the door, wanting to ask him about the kiss but too scared of what the answer might be.

As she holds the door open for him, he leans down and kisses her cheek softly.

"Night Potter." He whispers before turning and walking towards his car.

"Night Pace." She says watching him leave, still no closer to any answers.

The next morning Joey wakes up hearing voices in the other parts of the house, tiredly she walks into the kitchen looking for coffee.

"Hey sis." Bessie calls as she sits at the kitchen table.

"You were late." Joey says.

"Yeah, sorry. After the meeting a bunch of us went out for coffee and a bite to eat."

"That's ok, Alex was really good. He only woke up once and went right back to sleep."

"So how'd the movie date go?"

"Bess it wasn't a date." Joey says, sighing. "At least I don't think it was."

"Why not? What happened?"

"We kissed."

"Jo thats great." Bessie exclaims.

"I guess, I don't know what it meant though."

"Ask him."

"What, Bess are you nuts? I can't just ask Pacey Witter why he kissed me and what it meant!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Jo, he kissed you, that has to say something!"

"I can't Bess, it's too embarrassing."

"Just think about it, ok."

"Fine."

Getting up from the table Joey returns to her room, turning on her Eve 6 CD she flops on her bed to call Jen.

Pacey is standing behind the counter at Screen Play talking to Jack who is leaning against the counter.

"I think I just screwed things up even more."

"Why? Because you kissed her?" Jack asks.

"No, that part was good, I already told you that she kissed me back, but then her nephew started crying and suddenly everything seemed weird." Pacey sighs in frustration and runs his hand through his short hair.

"So what's the big deal? Talk to her."

"Jackers, lets be realistic here shall we? The hottest girl to ever walk the halls of Capeside High kisses me back and I act like it meant nothing to me. She's never going to talk to me again."

"Pacey, she'll talk to you. Just tell her you're sorry, that you freaked out, and that you want to see her again."

"Like on a date?"

"Why not? We're in high school, people go on dates all the time."

"What if she says no?"

"Would you listen to yourself? Pacey, take a chance. Live a little. Ok, I have to get out of here, I'm meeting Jen in five minutes and I don't want to be late."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, say Hi to Lindley for me."

"Will do. Bye Pace." Jack says walking out of the store and smiling to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" Jen asks, smiling widely herself.

"You know what I'm smiling about."

"You're right, I do. This is almost too easy." Jen grins.

"I know, so what did Joey have to say this morning?" Jack asks.

"That they kissed, that it was amazing, and she wants more of them. But she's scared."

"Sounds like Pace. I swear these two are going to drive me nuts. They've been in love with each other for years now and still they continue to do nothing about it."

"I know, so what else did Pacey have to say?"

"He thinks he screwed things up, that Joey's never going to talk to him again. I told him to talk to her, to ask her out on a date, see where things go. He said he'd think about it."

"So I should probably convince Joey to give him a chance then huh?" Jen asks.

"Yeah, although hopefully it won't take much convincing."

"Ok, I've got to run. I'm meeting Drue, and I still have to run by the market for Grams."

"Ok, see you. Good luck!"

Early the next morning Jen sits on Joey bed, coffee in hand directing her as to what to wear.

"So are you going to at least talk to him?" she asks.

"I don't know. Jen what if he thinks the kiss was a mistake?"

"Joey, please talk to him. I'm sure he feels bad about not saying anything. Who knows he may even ask you out."

"Yeah." Joey says mockingly. "I'm sure that's going to happen."

"Jo, promise me you'll at least think about it. You know you're nuts about the guy."

"Ok, I'll think about it but that's it."

"Yay!" Jen says excitedly. "You look great, come on let's go before we're late."

Pulling into her parking spot Jen sees Drue, Jack, and Pacey all lounging near the steps.

"Now's your chance." She says pushing Joey in their direction.

"Morning guys." Jen says brightly.

"Drue, Jack can I talk to you guys about something?" She says winking at Joey.

Joey rolls her eyes at her best friend and mumbles "Subtle!" under her breath.

"Hi Pace." She says smiling.

"Hey Jo. You look great."

"Thanks." She says blushing a little.

"So... Um... about the other night I had a really great time." Pacey says nervously kicking at the dirt under his beat up running shoe.

"Me too."

"Really? So do you want to do something like it again?" he asks quickly hoping she wont reject him.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter been a busy week, I've been far too occupied with Glee, Finchel drama, and loving the sound of Cory Monteith's new band Bonnie Dune. Check em out Justin kills on vocals.

**Project Matchmaker**

**Chapter Six**

"You're asking me out?" Joey asks in amazement, more to her self than to him.

"I'm trying to. But if you don't want to I understand. I just thought that since you kissed me back the other night that maybe you liked me." he rambles on looking at the ground, too scared to look up into her eyes and see the rejection he knew was coming.

"Pacey stop!" Joey exclaims putting a hand on his chest. "I'd love to go out with you." She whispers.

Pacey's head snaps up after hearing her words, and he smiles widely at her.

"Is Friday night good for you?"

"Friday's great." Joey says smiling back at him as the bell rings signaling the start of the day.

Everyone starts filing into the school up the stairs, bumping into Joey as she just stands there, smiling at Pacey.

"Jo, come on were going to be late." Jen says pulling her friend up the stairs.

"Bye Joey!" Pacey calls after her smiling as Jack walks up to him.

"So did you talk to her?" Jack asks.

"Kind of. I opened my mouth to start and the words that came out were me asking her out." Pacey says still grinning and looking the direction Joey was reluctantly pulled moments ago.

"And?" Jack prods.

"She said yes. Can you believe I have a date for Friday with Joey Potter?"

"It's about time, Pace. Come on, we're late."

Slipping into her desk Jen continues her interrogation. "He asked you out and you said yes right? If you didn't say yes Im going to kill you."

"Jen calm down, of course I said yes. He may give me butterflies and make me all nervous but Im not stupid."

"So when is he taking you out? Where are you going? What are you going to wear?"

"Jen I think you're possibly more excited about this date than I am." Joey grins at her best friend, giggling softly.

"Well!" Jen says rolling her eyes.

"Friday, I don't know where were going, and I don't know what Im going to wear; but I do have all week to think about it." Joey says dreamily staring into space.

The week passed quickly, and before Joey knew it, it was Friday and Jen was again helping Joey get ready.

"Jen, you don't have to stay, I can get dressed on my own." Joey says, knowing if she doesn't get Jen to leave now, she'll be standing there grinning foolishly over Bessie's shoulder when Pacey picks her up.

"What if you need me?" she asks.

"I won't. Besides I'm sure Drue's wondering where you've been, he's hardly seen you this week."

"If you're sure." Jen pouts.

"I'm sure."

"So where's he taking you?" Jen asks again.

"I don't know; it's a surprise. All Pacey would tell me when he called last night was to dress casual but warm. Whatever that means."

"I bet it's somewhere romantic. Pacey seems like that kind of guy." Jen sighs dreamily.

"Jen come on. Out! I need to finish getting ready and that's not going to happen with you here, being like this."

"Fine I'm going, see if I ever help you get ready again."

"Jen you know I love you; now cut the drama-queen act."

"Ok, point taken, I'm going. Have fun tonight."

"I will. Talk to you tomorrow." Joey says; pulling off her baby-tee and putting on the sweater she'd picked out.

The doorbell rings just as she finishes zipping up her boots. Walking into the living room, she sees Bessie open the door to Pacey.

"Hey." He says seeing her walk up behind Bessie.

"Hi. I'm almost ready, I just need to grab my jacket." Joey says smiling at him.

"Oh, okay."

Pulling her short denim coat from the closet she grabs her purse off the table and smiles.

"I'm all yours."

"You look great Jo." He says admiring the way her jeans hug her ass, her red sweater just short enough that when she moves a certain way or stretches he can see her smooth stomach.

"Thanks, you too." She says tucking her loose hair behind her ears.

"Night Bessie." She calls to her sister who is in the kitchen trying to look like she's feeding her son and not actually spying on the two teenagers standing next to the door.

"Night Joey, have fun."

Pacey places his warm hand on the small of her back and guides her out of the house.

"So, where are you taking me Pacey?" she asks settling herself into the passenger seat of his car.

"It's a surprise." He says winking at her. Putting the car into gear he pulls out of her drive and heads towards the water.

Joey sits quietly watching him concentrate on the road, admiring his strong hands, remembering how soft his lips felt brushing against her own. Looking up from her daydream, she sees that they are at the marina.

He leads her along the wooden boardwalk until they reach a tiny sail boat, no more than 20 feet long. Stopping he looks at her and smiles.

"What is this?" she asks curiously.

"My boat." He says hopping on board.

"You have a boat?" she asks in shock.

"Yes I do. She's not much but she's mine."

Looking up at him she smiles softly. "Permission to come aboard?" She asks.

"Permission granted." He says extending his hand to help her climb up.

"So this is the surprise?" she asks. "You're taking me sailing?"

"Indeed I am."

Loosening the mooring ropes Pacey moves around the small boat raises the anchor and steps to the helm. Guiding her carefully out into the open water. Joey just watches him, as he works.

"So tell me about her?" Joey asks as he sails.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's she called? How you got her, everything."

"Her name is The True Love, it's hokey I know but it's something I've always believed in."

"It's not hokey, it's romantic. Besides the name suits her."

"I got her a about a year ago from a salvage yard, she's an old wreck. I've spent all my spare time working on her, fixing her up; making her sea worthy. I'm almost done, just a few minor things below in the cabin, but I put her in the water about a month ago."

"Wow, so what do you plan on doing now that you've got her all fixed up?"

He turns and smiles, his eyes sparkling. "I'm going to sail down to the Florida Keys after graduation."

Deciding they are far enough out he drops anchor and joins Joey on one of the benches.

"So was this a good surprise?" he asks.

"I love it. It's so peaceful out here. Thank-you."

"You're welcome, but I'm not done yet. I've got one more surprise for you."

"What's that?"

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Jumping up, he goes below deck and returns a few minutes later with a blanket and a picnic hamper. Putting the hamper down he spreads the blanket out on the deck.

"I couldn't very well ask you out, take you sailing and not feed you. Come here Potter." He says, using his nickname for her.

Moving to sit on the blanket, Joey curls her long legs beneath her. "What's in the basket Pace?" she asks.

"Let's take a look shall we." Pacey says lifting the lid to the basket.

"We've got potato salad, fried chicken, coleslaw, BBQ chips, and of course Mountain Dew." Pacey pulls each item out laying them in front of her as he goes.

"What! No desert?" Joey asks raising an eyebrow at him, trying to sneak a peek to see if there is anything left inside the basket.

"Yes, there's desert. Fudge Brownies, but only if you ask nicely."

"My favorite." Joey grins.

"I know, or at least I did, I hoped they still were." He says looking away from her, remembering all the time he didn't have her in his life.

Seeing his mood change quickly Joey places her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She jumps a little as electricity tingles against her fingers.

"Pacey" she begins quietly. "I know this is hard, but it's ok, really I forgive you. We're here now, and you've gone to all this trouble, lets just enjoy it, and worry about everything else later."

"I want to Jo, but I have to tell you something, something that I should have told you along time ago. It's something I never thought I'd get the chance to say. I screwed up with you four years ago, yeah I was busy but thats not the reason I pulled away from you."

"Did I do something back then to upset you, or disappoint you?" she asks.

"Joey you did nothing wrong, you could never disappoint me. It was me; I'd always seen you as Joey Potter, the tomboy who lived across the creek from Dawson. You were an amazing kid Jo and nothing scared you. But then things started to change. Dawson moved, we got older and you stopped being that tomboy and started becoming this whole other person. And I," he pauses looking into her eyes. "Well I kind of fell for you, and that scared the hell out of me so I ran. But all the running I've done hasn't done me any good because I still feel the same way Jo."

"And hows that?" She asks. Her hazel eyes are cloudy as she moves to sit next to him.

Lifting his hand to cup her cheek, Pacey leans in and brushes his lips lightly over hers. Slipping his hand into her hair he pulls her closer and deepens the kiss, expressing his true feelings with his actions. Pulling away a little he smiles and says, "I'm in love with you."

Hearing him say those words to her, Joey wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hungrily, her tongue parting his lips and moving in to taste him. He returns her fevered kisses with equal enthusiasm. After along time Joey breathlessly pulls out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry". She says blushing; embarrassed that she kissed him so wantonly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I attacked you before I could tell you that I love you too."

"Jo, never be sorry about kissing me. I like it when you kiss me. In fact I'd like it if you did it more often." He says winking at her.

"You would?"

"Joey, I know this is only our first date and all, but we already know each other pretty well, better than most people I think" Pacey rambles, and Joey smiles thinking how cute he looks when he does so. "And I was wondering if maybe you wanted tobemygirlfriend?" he says quickly running the last few words together.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Pacey."

"C'mere Potter." Pacey says pulling her into his arms, kissing her soundly. She starts to giggle a little as she kisses him back.

"What are you giggling at?" he asks between kisses.

"We're quite a pair you and I." She says looking into his blue eyes.

"Yes we are." He agrees before kissing her again, all thoughts of eating dinner forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Project Matchmaker

Chapter Seven

Pulling up in front of the Potter B&B the next morning Pacey smiles when he notices Joey around the side of the house with Alexander, she's blowing bubbles and the little boy is chasing them as they float away.

Hearing a car door close Joey turns and watches him cross the lawn to where she is standing. Thinking how cute he looks and happy that he just dropped by, surprising her.

"Just couldn't stay away from me could you Witter!" she teases.

"You can't really blame me can you?" he says smiling at her, as she makes funny faces at Alex.

"Well I am pretty irresistible."

"Yes you are." He says putting his hands on her hips and pulling her in close lowering his head, preparing to kiss her. "Admit it you're happy to see me."

Leaning back a little so she can look him in the eye, she pretends to think about for a minute.

"Well you're no Paul Walker, but I guess you'll do." She smiles innocently at him.

Dropping his hands from her side, he takes a step back, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well I was going to offer to take you for lunch since I have the day off, but since I'm obviously not wanted here this morning, I'll just be on my way." He says, turning and looking back at Joey over his shoulder.

"Pacey." Joey says slowly, reaching out and taking his hand, "You're always wanted around here."

Looking up at her smiling face, his heart melts and he wraps her in his arms before lowering his lips to hers. He kisses her until they are both breathless; resting his forehead against hers, he smiles.

"Hi." He says his eyes shining brightly.

"Morning Pace." Joey whispers, her eyes locked with his, reflecting their happiness. Leaning forward he kisses her softly again.

"God I could get used to this." He says referring to holding her in his arms, and kissing her.

Bessie comes out of the house to get Alex, and smiles at the new couple oblivious to everything around them.

"Good morning Pacey." She calls swinging Alex up into her arms.

"Morning Bessie." He responds, still looking at Joey.

"So Joey, what are you're plans for the day?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. We're probably just going to hang out." Joey says resting her head on Pacey's chest, looking over at her sister.

"Ok, have fun. Let me know if you two decide to go anywhere. Pacey did you want to join us for dinner tonight?" Bessie asks.

"I'd love too, that is if its ok with Joey?" He looks down to see if ok.

"Stay." Joey says hugging him tightly, breathing in his scent.

"Looks like I'm staying."

"Good. I'll let Bodie know." Bessie says turning and heading back towards the house. Reaching the porch she thinks of something else to ask Joey but sees that they are once again wrapped up in each other, and smiles; remembering what falling in love feels like.

"So don't you usually have practice today?" Joey asks taking his hand and leading him towards the dock.

"Usually, but coach gave us the week-end off. The season is almost over, and we've been playing really well. He said we've earned a well-deserved break. And since I don't work today either it looks like you're stuck with me all day."

They sit down on the end of the dock and dangle their feet over the edge, their toes lightly skimming the surface.

"Hmm... whatever shall we do all day?" Joey wonders, leaning closer to Pacey and smiling.

Brushing a strand of hair off her face, Pacey grins his blue eyes twinkling. "I have no idea." He says before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

The day passes quickly and before to long Pacey is getting ready to head home. They spent the day talking, taking a long walk in the woods, watching TV, and making out every chance they got. After dinner Pacey helped Joey with the dishes and then they watched a movie.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He promises as they kiss good night on the front porch.

"Okay, I'll miss you. Today was nice." Joey says.

"Yes it was. Night Jo." He says finally pulling himself away.

"Night Pace." She says as she watches him cross the lawn to his car.

Joey spent most of Sunday trying to get her homework finished, daydreaming about Pacey, or talking to him on the phone. Jen had tried to call a couple of times, but only succeeding in getting her voice mail both times. The second time, since it was late Jen left a message explaining that she would be late to school the following day, she had to take her Grams to a doctors appointment, and could Joey please get her assignments.

Standing at her locker sorting out her books for the morning Joey feels someone walk up behind her. Looking up she sees Pacey's blue eyes smiling at her.

"Morning beautiful." He says hugging her from behind, smelling her hair and kissing her neck.

"God you smell good." He whispers in her ear. "I missed you yesterday."

Reaching for her history book she leans into him a little.

"Morning Pace." She says quietly. "I missed you too." Slipping the book into her bag she zips it up and drops it to the floor by her feet. Turning in his arms she reaches up and kisses him quickly, not wanting to attract too much attention.

"What was that?" he asks tightening his hold on her.

"It was a kiss. Why?"

"No, that was not a kiss." He says lowering his lips to hers, nibbling on her bottom lips, soothing the bite with his tongue. Sliding his tongue past her lips and into her mouth exploring, while one hands slides into her long hair, the other caressing her hip before slipping down to cup her denim clad behind.

"God! Get a room!" Someone complains loudly trying to get to his locker.

Pulling slowly away Joey looks up at him with hooded eyes and swollen lips, unable to speak and weak kneed.

"Now that was a kiss. See the difference?" he asks, his voice thick with desire.

Joey just nods her head slowly, leaning against the locker behind her for support.

"So what class do you have first?" he asks picking up her book bag for her.

"Umm..." she says, really having to think to remember where she is supposed to be going. "History?"

"Come on I'll walk you to class." He says taking her hand.

After her second class Joey heads for the washroom, while in the stall a couple of giggling juniors walk in.

"Did you see Pacey Witter this morning?" one asks.

"Of course, he was looking fine as always."

"I heard he was making out with some chick in the hall."

"Doubtful, you know he doesn't date. Its really too bad, all that gorgeous man meat going to waste."

"No, Kim told me that Danny was all pissed off because him and this chick were going at it right in front of his locker."

Listening to the conversation she groans inwardly to herself knowing that this mornings public display of affection was going to be all over school by lunchtime. But she smiled anyway, remembering how good it feels to be kissed by him and to have his body pressed against her own. She knew being Pacey's girlfriend would attract attention, she just didn't realize how much and she wasn't really sure how to deal with that.

Flushing the toilet she unlocks the door to the stall, washes her hands, checks her hair and make-up. Smiling at the two girls, she slings her bag over her shoulder and walks out.

At lunch Joey heads back to her locker and sees Pacey leaning against the lockers talking to Jen, Drue, and Jack.

"Hey guys, waiting for me?" she asks tuning the combination on her locker. Smiling at Pacey, she blows him a kiss, and he winks at her. They hadn't told any of their friends that they were together yet. Pacey makes no move to touch her, but she can see that he is dying to do it anyway.

"Morning Joey." Jen says brightly.

"Morning Jen."

"So did I miss anything important this morning?" Jen asks pointedly, obviously having heard the gossip.

"Not really, we have a quiz in history tomorrow, you can borrow my notes later, and I can give you the reading assignment for English too." Joey says, ignoring the real question.

"Oh ok. So the guys want to eat outside today. Is that ok?" Jen asks, since Joey and Pacey had mended their friendship the five of them had been eating lunch together.

"No problem." Joey says grabbing her lunch and sunglasses from her locker.

Stepping out into the sunshine, they make their way over to an empty table in the middle of the lawn. Pacey sits next to Joey and across from the others. Resting his hand on her leg, his thumb lightly stroking her thigh, while listening to Jack and Drue argue over hockey as usual.

"Guys, you both suck, give it up." Pacey says teasing his friends and teammates.

They both look at him and laugh as if what he said really was funny.

"So..." Jen says interrupting the two boys. "I heard this interesting rumor when I got to school this morning."

Joey immediately looks quickly at Pacey and he winks, before saying around a mouthful of sandwich. "What was that Lindley?"

"Apparently someone had someone elses tongue down their throat, and roaming hands elsewhere." Jen says raising an accusing eyebrow at Pacey.

"Really, did whoever told you this juicy tidbit say who it was?" Pacey asks.

"Is it true?" Jen asks pointedly.

"Is what true?" he says.

"My god you're infuriating!"

"I am?" he asks innocently.

"Ok, thats it." Jen says raising her voice a little. "What is going on with you two?" she finally asks.

"Nothing." Pacey says shrugging his shoulder, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Switching tactics, Jen suddenly remembers that Joey hasn't said a word about how her date went on Friday night.

"What's going on here? What are you not telling me?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"Umm..." Joey saying knowing she's been trapped into saying something.

Pacey squeezes her knee reassuringly, smiling at her, letting her know he's ok with telling their friends about them.

"Joey?" Jen prods, watching the silent interaction between Joey and Pacey.

Jack and Drue just sit silently watching, alternating between watching Jen and watching Joey and Pacey.

"Well..." Joey begins, tucking her hair behind her ears nervously. "The thing is Umm...

Jens eyes widen as she realizes what her usually eloquent friend is trying to say.

'So its true then?" she asks.

"It's true." Joey says looking at Jen, and then at Pacey and smiling widely.

He brings their now joined hands up and kisses the back of her hand softly.

"No shit!" Drue says, loudly.

"Drue, its not really public knowledge just yet, so please." Joey begs her eyes pleading with him to keep quiet.

"JoJo I hate to break it to you, but this mornings performance kind of made it public knowledge."

"Really?" Joey asks cringing a little, hating to be the topic of so much gossip.

"Really."

"Oh God!" Joey groans burying her face in her hands.

"Aw, it's ok Jo." Pacey says reassuring her, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

Jen looks over at Jack and smiles, both happy that their plan worked and that their friends are finally truly happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Project Matchmaker

Chapter Eight

"Ok, Jo. Now that I finally have you alone for a couple of minutes, how are things?" Jen asks, as they sit in Joeys room getting ready for the championship game.

"Things are really good." Joey says smiling dreamily, thinking of Pacey.

"Good, because you look happy; both of you do actually."

"That would be because we are."

"So how are you adjusting to life as one half of Capeside Highs most talked about couple?"

"It's still so weird. I don't get why everything we do is so important to everyone else. But I try not to let it bother me. It's funny; the other day I walked into the girls bathroom and everyone just stopped and stared at me. As soon as I left I could hear them all whispering about me and Pace."

"That's just because they're all jealous." Jen laughs. "You've done the one thing no other girl has been able to do in nearly four years of high school. You've got Pacey Witter one hundred percent head over heals in love with you. Trust me on this one, Pacey has made it clear to all those airheads that continue to throw themselves at him, that he only wants you. All those silly girls are heartbroken."

"It's crazy, I still think its weird." Joey says pulling on Pacey's letterman Jacket and flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"I can't believe Pacey gave you his Jacket." Jen says giggling.

"You said it, he's a man in love. This is his way of marking his territory when he's not around, besides it's warm, and smells like him. You ready?" Joey asks.

"I guess, let's go cheer our men on to victory."

Arriving early the girls get seats right behind the bench, waiting for the game to start. They watch as a few players skate around the rink warming up.

Stepping onto the ice, Pacey looks around the rink and sees Joey sitting with Jen behind the bench; he smiles thinking how great she looks tonight. He goes through his warm up routine before he makes his way over to the bench, noticing that Joey is now sitting alone. After talking briefly with the coach he turns around and steps up onto the bench.

"Hi beautiful." He says greeting Joey who lowers her head and blushes a little, still not quite used to Pacey's compliments.

"Hey Pace." She says softly, looking up into his eyes. Leaning forward to kiss him hello.

"Mmm..." He groans as her fingers slip into his hair. "You smell good." He mumbles against her lips.

Giggling she pulls back a little. "Wish I could say the same about you." She says her nose wrinkling a little.

"Potter, are you saying I stink?"

"If the skate fits." She teases.

"Remind me again why I put up with your sassy mouth?"

"Well for one, you love me. And two..." she trails off pressing her lips against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth, gently massaging his tongue with her own. Pulling away slowly she grins at him.

"That's just mean Jo."

"How about I make you a deal? You play nicely...and I'll finish that thought later." She winks.

"JO!" he practically screams, shocked that she's being so forward.

The buzzer sounds loudly above them, reminding them that the game is about start.

"Good luck tonight Pace." Joey says giving him one last kiss.

Returning to the ice for the opening face off Pacey waves at Joey, smiling.

"He's so cute." Jen says slipping back into her seat after giving them a little time alone.

"I know. He makes me feel so special." Joey smiles.

The game plays quickly and it's almost over before Joey realizes. She and Jen are nearly hoarse from cheering their boyfriends on. They'd been to a couple of other games over the past few weeks. Joey had studied up on the rules, and plays involved in the game; and she was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed it once she understood it.

Hanging around the arena after the game ended; they waited with a few of the other guys girlfriends, talking, making observations on the game. Joey was surprised to find that most of these girls were really nice. Suddenly the now quiet rink is filled with noise as the guys come pouring out of the dressing room, excited about their victory.

Pacey walks up to Joey and wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around while she laughs at his antics.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?" he asks setting her back on her feet.

"Nope. So what do you want to do to celebrate?"

"I have a few ideas." he says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh really." She whispers, sliding her hands up his muscular arms and over his shoulders. "And what kind of ideas would those be?" she asks standing on her tiptoes kissing him.

"You, me, the open water, no one around for miles." he whispers into her ear.

"I think I like your ideas."

"I thought you might." He murmurs, tracing the shell of her ear before nibbling on her neck. Forgetting they are not alone and in a public place he pulls her closer kissing his way along her jaw line before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

"They're at it again?" Drue asks, sliding up to Jen who has been watching Joey and Pacey intently.

"Aren't they always?" she asks.

"Just remember it was your idea to get them together."

"I know." she sighs "I just miss my best friend."

"They're in love." He reminds her, kissing her cheek. "And so are we." Kissing the tip of her nose, then pulling her into his arms, hugging her stroking her hair.

"So what is everyone doing?" Jen asks Drue.

"I think everyone is heading over to Pete's for victory pizza. I'm sure Jack will be having a party tomorrow to celebrate properly."

"Damn straight I will." Jack calls from a few feet away, grinning at his friends.

"Good to know." Jen says rolling her eyes at him.

"Pacey!" Drue yells, but gets no response from the couple lost in each others kisses.

"Come on, let's find out if the lovebirds are joining us."

Tapping Joey on the shoulder Jen waits for them to come up for air. After a couple of more tries she finally brings them out of their daze.

"Lindley, you better have a good reason for disturbing us." Pacey grins wrapping his arms around Joey as she turns to glare at her best friend.

"I do." She says.

"And it would be?" he asks.

"We wanted to know if you guys were joining us for pizza or if you're just planning on having each other for dinner." Jen teases.

"I don't know. Jo, you want go grab a slice before we hit the water?" Pacey asks.

"I guess, I am pretty hungry. Besides the rest of the guys probably expect their captain to be there."

"Ok, but were only staying long enough to grab a quick bite, the guys can do with out me for a night."

"Jen, it looks like were in, we'll meet you over there." Pacey says lowering his lips to Joeys once again.

"Oh no you don't! Jen says. "If you start that again, you'll never come up for air."

Pacey just laughs, knowing she's right. The last week or so things have been getting pretty intense between them, even the simplest of kisses lead to a full-blown make-out session that leaves them both breathless and frustrated.

"Ok, we're going." He says, not making any attempts to pulls away from Joey.

"We're leaving now." Jen says loudly hoping to have some kind of effect.

"Ok. Bye Jen, bye Drue." Joey calls still staring into Pacey's blue eyes.

"They're not coming are they?" Jen asks Drue as they walk off.

"Doesn't look like they are anytime soon."

'Were we that bad when we first got together?"

"Probably." He says draping one arm across her shoulders.

Looking up a few minutes later, Pacey realizes that they are the only ones left in the building.

"Jo, we really should get going if you want to take that midnight sail." He says regretfully.

"I do."

"Come on lets get out of here."

Taking her hand he leads her out of the arena and across the small parking lot to his car.

Pulling into the parking lot Pacey finds a space next to Jens Mustang, Joey starts laughing as she sees Jen and Drue locked in a passionate embrace; and the windows beginning to fog up.

"Looks like were not the only ones running a little late." Pacey observes, before honking his horn, startling them.

Both couples climb from their respective cars laughing.

"Hey guys." Jen says smoothing her ruffled hair back into place.

"And here I thought we were going to be late." Pacey says winking at Jen.

"Umm, how about we just go inside." Jen says pulling on Drues arm.

Drue and Pacey just exchange looks, and start laughing even more, before following Jen's lead and making their way inside to join the rest of the team. They guys are all patting each other on the back, and goofing around as they walk in.

"Witter!"

"Valentine!"

The team and collective fans filling the pizza place cheer seeing their two heroes enter. Everyone makes room for the four of them around the table, already loaded with drinks and pizza.

Drue and Pacey are soon engrossed in a conversation with the rest of the guys while Jen and Jo sit talking to each other.

"So what are you guys doing after?" Jen asks.

"We're heading for the harbor and taking the True Love for a midnight sail." Joey explains before reaching for a slice of pizza.

"That sounds so romantic." Jen sighs.

"It is. I love going sailing. It's so peaceful, so quiet. You can just lay on the deck and look up at the stars, they're so bright out there."

"So that's what you're going to do tonight, star gaze?" Jen asks raising one eyebrow.

Joey blushes instantly and turns away from the inquisitive eyes of her best friend, looking for something to save her from answering that question. Seeing that Pacey is deeply involved in telling the story of his second goal from earlier that night, Joey has no choice but to look back at Jen, who is grinning knowingly at her over the top of her glass.

"Jen, can we please not talk about this here?" Joey pleads.

"Sure, get your coat and well go talk about this in my car."

"Fine, okay." She says rolling her eyes; she turns back to Pacey "Hey Pace, Jen and I are going to go outside for a few minutes." She says interrupting him as he finishes his story.

"Ok, babe. Don't be too long, I'm about ready to get out of here."

"Me too. Come find me when ever you're ready." She kisses his lips softly before getting up from her seat and following Jen outside.

"So? What was the blushing about?" Jen asks as soon as Joey slips in to the passenger seat.

"Nothing, really." Joey replies quietly.

"Sure, its nothing." Jen snorts.

"Ok, so it's not nothing, but I really didn't want to talk about my sex life in there."

"Wait, you have a sex life?" Jen asks shocked.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping I will soon. I'm ready Jen. I love him, whenever were alone together the only thing I can think about is getting him naked and pinning him to my bed. Hell, it's the only thing I can think of most of the time."

"So why haven't you?" Jen asks.

"Believe me I've tired, and lately things have been progressing nicely, but something, or someone always stops us."

"Oh. No wonder you've been a little cranky lately."

"Jen, I'm not cranky. I'm frustrated and so is Pacey. But tonight I plan on changing that."

"Good for you, one thing though."

"What?"

"Be safe."

"I know, I have everything I'm going to need in my purse."

There is a knock on the window and both girls jump. Jen smiles at Joey seeing that it's only Pacey.

"Well Jo, looks like it's time I went and found my own prince charming. Have fun tonight."

Climbing from Jen's car as Pacey holds the door open for her, Joey smiles warmly at her boyfriend.

"You ready?" he asks.

"More than you'll ever know." She says slipping into his arms and kissing him soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

Project Matchmaker

Chapter Nine

Maneuvering The True Love out of its slip, and towards the open water Pacey sails them out of the harbor, anchoring a few miles from shore. Once making sure everything is secure he looks around the small deck and notices that Joey is not sitting in the usual place wrapped up in a blanket waiting for him. His initial panic is instantly calmed seeing a soft glow illuminating the cabin through one of the windows.

Climbing down the narrow steps he calls Joey's name, not getting a response he looks around the now restored cabin, noticing candles lit and placed all over the room. The small stereo is playing music softly in one corner. The door to the bathroom opens silently behind him and Joey steps out smiling when she sees Pacey standing there taking in the ambiance.

Sensing her presence in the room, Pacey turns and is mesmerized by the sight before him. Joey is standing there dressed in what he hopes is only the top to a pair of silk pajamas, her long hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes reflecting the soft glow illuminating the room, the candlelight kissing her already bronze skin giving her an ethereal appearance.

Pacey swallows hard, hoping to dislodge the lump that has suddenly formed in his throat, as she crosses the small room, stopping directly in front of him.

"Hi." She says quietly.

"Wow!" he says.

"Surprise."

"How did you do this? When did you do this?" he stammers, his eyes never leaving their inspection of her long legs.

"I stole your keys earlier and snuck over here with everything we'd need." She explains.

"It's amazing." He pauses "You're amazing." He finishes, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you're not mad?"

"Jo, I could never be mad at you for this. Especially not with you standing there looking like that!" Once again, he looks her over, before grinning wickedly at her. She blushes under his scrutiny, her confidence starting to fade.

"So congratulations on winning tonight." Joey whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning into his body.

"Why do I get the feeling that tonight's game isn't the only thing I've won?" he asks staring into her eyes.

"Because it's not." Her eyes flash with desire as she brings his lips down to hers, kissing him.

His body reacts quickly to the sensations she is creating. Her lush breasts are pressed against his chest, her hips are settled against his, and her lips are moist and pliant under his own.

Needing more, he places his hands on her hips pulling her closer, pressing his erection into her stomach, she sighs and opens her mouth. Slipping his tongue into her waiting warmth. His tongue gently traces over her teeth discovering all the little secrets her mouth has to offer.

Moaning as she responds to him, he pulls away slightly, teasing her. Brushing his lips over hers so softly she's not even sure he's still making contact. She opens her eyes to find his blue ones ablaze with desire staring down into hers.

"I love you Pacey." She says resting her forehead against his chest.

"I love you too Joey." He places a kiss on top of her bowed head, and smiles.

"Hey Pace, come here." She says leading him to the bed, before sitting herself down on the bed and leaning back, sliding back until she's in the middle of the bed.

He settles next to her, after kicking off his running shoes. His hand rests on one hip, his thumb absently stroking the cool material. Their eyes lock and they communicate with each other what they want without words.

"Are you sure?" He asks finally.

"I'm sure." She simply responds, her voice strong letting him know that she is ready for them to become one.

He lowers his head to bury his face in her hair.

"Mmm Baby, you smell so good." He moans.

She laughs softly, at the deja vu of his words.

"Hey Pace, you know what I like most about being out here on the water with you?" she asks stroking his face.

"What's that?" he asks.

"No interruptions." She says smiling widely. She looks up at him with all the love she has for him in her eyes. Bending one knee she pulls him over her, settling his weight between her thighs. He presses his lips to hers, taking his time to kiss her, knowing they have all night. Shifting his weight slightly so that one arm supports him and the other is free to explore her body beneath him.

Just feeling his weight pressing her into the mattress beneath her, and knowing that tonight she was going to give herself completely too him was too much. Joey rocked her hips slightly needing to feel him closer, needing to somehow alleviate the ache building at her core.

Pacey slowly continues stroking her hip moving his hand lower until he reaches the hem of her nightshirt. His fingers trace over her soft skin reaching her knee he pulls her closer, hooking her leg over him. Sliding his hand up the length of her toned leg and under the material of her shirt, his hand encounters a tiny width of lace on its journey upward. His hips burn a trail along her jaw, and down her neck. His tongue dips in the hollow at the base of her neck and she moans, writhing beneath him.

His fingers torturously caress the under side of one breast, and she arches her back needing to feel his fingers cupping her. As his mouth follows the line of the material he pulls his hand out from under her shirt and slowly begins unfastening the buttons, worshiping each new inch of exposed skin.

Joey slips her fingers into his thick hair, guiding him to where she needs to feel his mouth. As he parts the material his lips place butterfly kisses in the valley of her breasts. His free hand cups the weight of her breast and his thumb slowly strokes over the taught nipple.

She cries out almost painfully, as electricity shoots straight to her throbbing core. Needing to be in some kind of control, she rolls them over, straddling his waist. The sides of her shirt fall open exposing her breasts completely to Pacey as her small hands work frantically at trying to remove his shirt. He lifts up a little and she slips his sweatshirt and his wife beater off over his head. Leaning against his broad chest she presses their bodies together, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers. Her lips fuse over his as she adds fuel to the already raging fire between them.

Pacey's hands cup her rear end pulling her tighter against him. He can feel her wetness through his jeans and boxers. He slides one hand around to her front and strokes her lightly through the barely there lace of her panties. Joey lifts up a little allowing him access to her most intimate area. One of his long fingers traces the elastic before slipping beneath and sliding into her welcoming warmth. They both moan as they explore each others bodies. Joey tilts her hips causing Pacey's finger to slip deeper inside of her, he strokes her walls, adding another finger slowly, his thumb grazing her clit.

Joey arches her back, thrusting against his hand. Placing kisses over his shoulders and across his muscled chest she makes her way towards his belly button, dipping her tongue into it before tracing around the outside and following his happy trail to the waist band of his jeans. Settling on her knees between his thighs she slips the button from its hole and carefully pulls the zipper down his length. His cock twitches in response to the friction she is creating.

"Please!" he almost begs, lifting his heavy eyelids to meet her gaze. He needs to feel her hands on his body.

She slips one small hand into the opening of his shorts, wrapping her fingers around his silky shaft. His eyes roll back in his head as she strokes him up and down her thumb sweeping over the tip, spreading the moisture leaking from it.

Needing more but sure his body will betray him, he pulls her away before the sensations become too much. He lifts his hips and pushes the cotton and denim carefully over his hips freeing his penis from its confines. Joeys eyes are cloudy with desire as she watches him. He lies before her naked, his erection standing tall.

Slipping her shirt from her shoulders she smiles shyly at him.

"My god you are so beautiful." Pacey says with awe as she drops the silk to the floor.

"So are you." She says sincerely.

Pacey sits up so they are facing each other. His large hands cupping her face, stroking her cheek he looks deeply into her soul.

"Jo, honey, if you want to stop at anytime let me know. It will be the hardest thing I've even done, but if you have any doubts."

"I don't". She says interrupting him. "I love you for being noble. But I want this. I want you."

He just smiles and his heart almost leaps out of his chest as she tells him that she loves him and wants him. He never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would be here on the open water, with Joey Potter about to make love with her. About to make love to the one girl that has always held his heart.

Once again taking control he lowers his lips to her and kisses her running his fingers through her hair and down her arms, he leans over her, lowering them to the mattress. Feeling her naked flesh pressed all along the length of his, he's pretty sure he's about to enter his own personal heaven. Their kisses grow deeper, their languid caresses more heated, their need building between them.

Pacey carefully strokes her body taking her to the edge over and over, but always pulling her back from the brink just as she's about to go over. Her scent mixing with his as the heady scent fills the air.

Finally as her head thrashes from one side to the other, her lips swollen and parted, her eyes burning with a fire so intense he can see his own reflection clearly within them, he relents. He places a trail of kisses over her body, settling between her thighs he plunges two fingers deep inside her, and presses his tongue to her clit. Tasting her for the first time. He's sure he's never tasted anything sweeter.

Her body trembles as she climaxes. She moans his name, burying her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer, allowing him to lick every last drop she has to offer. Easing his fingers from her, he moves up her body once again. Tracing her lips with his still damp fingers her allows her to clean them, tasting her desire for him. She sucks slowly on first one and then the other, circling his thick fingers with her tongue.

Reaching his own breaking point, he pulls away from her, going in search of the condom he knows is in his wallet.

"Pace, I've got everything we need right here." She says huskily reaching under the pillow pulling out a small foil packet.

He takes the condom from her, tearing it open, not trusting his bodies own reaction to having her put it on him; he quickly sheaths himself and positions his aching cock at her entrance.

"Pacey please I need..."

"Sshh, I know." He says kissing her eyelids.

She rocks her hips letting him know that she is ready for more. Slowly he starts pushing into her, taking his time letting her body adjust to her size. Feeling the resistance of her barrier he looks into her eyes, not seeing anything except her love for him he pushes forward. Her eyes tear a little, but she blinks them away, letting him know that she's ok.

Slowly he withdraws almost all the way before pushing back inside her. Her tight walls grip him like a vice and he has to grit his teeth not to cum right then. She relaxes a little and they slowly build a rhythm moving together as one.

She wraps her legs around his hips, needing to feel more of him. Pacey understanding her need slips one arm under the small of her back changing the angle of her thrusts, thus allowing him even deeper access to her body.

He feels the familiar tightening in his balls and groans trying to hold on as long as possible. Removing his arm from underneath her he reaches between their joined bodies and rubs his thumb over her clit. Her body stiffens and he feels her walls tighten around him. She digs her fingernails into his back as she comes hard, screaming. He grunts and calls out her name. He comes soon after her, the feeling of her muscles milking him too much for him to handle.

Collapsing next to her Pacey slips from her body, disposes of the condom in the small wastebasket next to the bed, and pulls her into his arms. Panting and covered in sweat they recover slowly.

"Wow." Joey says looking up at him, her head resting on his chest.

Pacey slowly opens one eye and looks at her.

"Yeah, that was definitely a Wow moment." He says smiling.

"Mmm..." she says sleepily.

"Josephine Potter, are you going to sleep on me?" he asks teasingly.

She yawns and snuggles further into his arms. "Don't call me Josephine!" she murmurs swatting his chest softly, punishing him for using her full name.

"I love you Jo." He says quietly, watching her fall into a deep sleep, a small smile on her lips. Reluctantly he slips from the bed making sure to cover her with the blanket, before pulling on his clothes and heading up on deck getting ready to sail them home.


	10. Chapter 10

Project Matchmaker

Chapter Ten

The warm spring days quickly turned into lazy summer days and Joey and Pacey continued to fall further in love. But a dark shadow loomed on the horizon threatening their happiness.

Joey lays wrapped up in Pacey's warmth, the water lapping at the boat occasionally bumping the True Love against the dock. Staring into his crystal clear blue eyes, memorizing the love she sees within their depths. Her own eyes well up with tears, the thought of having to let him go if only temporarily breaking her heart.

"What's wrong?" Pacey asks immediately concerned seeing the tears she is fighting.

She sighs heavily. "I'm not ready to let you go." She says honestly. "It feels like we only just found each other, and now you're getting ready to sail away for the summer. I want to be selfish and ask you to stay."

"Jo, honey, everything is going to be okay." He says reassuringly, stroking her soft hair.

"How can you be so sure? Three months is along time."

"Because I love you and I'm not ready to let you go either."

"But what about this summer? I don't think I can live without feeling your arms around me."

"What if I told you I knew of a way that you wouldn't have too?"

"No Pacey, I cant ask you to give up your trip for me. As much as I might want you too. I won't do it." She says pulling away from him.

"I'm not giving up my trip. But what if you came with me?"

"You're asking me to come with you?" Joey asks a little shocked, she'd never thought he'd want her to go along on his adventure.

"Yes I am. So what do you say Jo? You want to come sailing with me?"

"But what about Bessie, the B&B? I told her I'd be here to help out over the summer."

He just looks at her and grins.

"What?" she asks suspiciously.

"I talked to Bess already, she said if you really want to stay here in sleepy little Capeside instead of having the adventure of a lifetime, she wouldn't stop you. She also said to let you know that she's already hired a student from CCC to help out, so you'd be pretty bored if you did decide to stay."

Joey stares at him open mouthed for a few minutes taking in what he'd just said.

"You talked to Bessie?" she asks, still shocked.

He just nods his head once and smiles even wider.

"Oh my god! Yes of course I want to go." Joey squeals throwing herself back into his arms, placing kisses all over his face, showing him how happy she is.

Pacey just chuckles at her enthusiasm; wrapping his arms around her tightly. She finally stops, hugging him back; she bounces up and down at little, a grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Jo?" Pacey asks a few minutes later.

"Yeah Pace?"

"Think you can handle one more surprise today?" She pulls out if his arms and looks at him, his face serious. He moves to sit up on the bed, his back resting against the headboard.

"I don't know." She says cautiously. "I guess it depends on the surprise. Is it a good surprise?"

"I think it is." He says reaching for an envelope resting beside the bed. He smiles at her nervously before handing it to her.

Inspecting it she sees the return address in the corner is the Office of Admissions at Columbia University, in New York.

"What is this Pacey?" she asks her hands shaking slightly at the thought of what the contents of the envelope could mean for their future.

"Just open it already Jo!" he growls.

Pulling the enclosed letter out she opens it slowly and reads the first few sentences written there.

Dear Mr. Witter;

We are pleased to accept you for enrollment, beginning your classes at the start of the fall semester. Columbia University welcomes you.

Joey looks up at Pacey who is looking at her expectantly, his eyes sparkling happily at the thought of his acceptance.

"When did you apply to Columbia?" she asks totally floored by the news that he would be attending the same school as her in the fall.

"Months ago. I figured it was a long shot, that I'd never get accepted. One of their scouts was up here watching me play a while ago; he suggested I at least try. They're offering me a partial scholarship. I never said anything to anyone because I never seriously thought I'd get accepted, besides I'd already been accepted at NYU so I knew everything was going to work out regardless of Columbia's decision."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"You know what this means right?" Pacey asks taking the letter back from her, slipping it back into it's envelope and putting in back on the nightstand.

"It means were going to school together." She says smiling.

"Think you can handle it?"

Straddling his waist, Joey rests her hands on his shoulders. With a mischievous sparkle she leans in and kisses him, saying between kisses, "Oh I can handle it. The question is can you handle it?"

Growling deep in his chest, Pacey grips Joeys waist and flips them over pinning her underneath him. He tickles her mercilessly.

"Stop, please stop!" she cries, laughing and squirming underneath him.

"Hello?" They hear someone calling loudly from on deck.

Pacey stops his tickling, and groans into the pillow beside Joeys head. He had really hoped that they'd have more time before the others arrived.

"Jen?" Joey calls.

"Yeah, its me. Are you guys decent? Can I come down?" she asks from the top of the stairs.

"We're decent." Joey says. "Come on down."

"Jo." Pacey whines.

Joey just looks at him.

"I was about to seduce you." He explains.

"I don't think you were. We don't have nearly enough time for you to do all the things I want you too before rehearsal starts." He just gives her the eyes.

She is still pinned underneath him as Jen steps into the cabin.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asks rising an eyebrow at her two friends tangled up together on the bed.

"If I say yes will you leave?" Pacey asks hopefully.

"What? So you can do ungodly things to my best friend? I think not."

"Well to start with." He grins wolfishly at Jen.

She just rolls her eyes at Pacey. "Come on lover boy, up and atem! Its time to go."

"Aww..." he pouts.

"Pace let me up please? It wouldn't look good for the class valedictorian to show up late to the rehearsal. I'm kind of important." Joey says smugly.

"Fine!" he sighs, reluctantly letting her up.

Joey straightens her clothes and smiles at Jen.

"Hey Jen, where are the guys?" she asks.

"They decided to go ahead, they said something about having to check on a few things. They're up to no good, I can feel it."

"Aren't they usually?"

"Yeah. I just hope whatever it is they have planned that they don't get caught."

The three teens climb up the short ladder and out into the bright sun. Walking the short distance to Jen's illegally parked car. Arriving at the ceremony site they see the other seniors milling around, standing in groups, waiting for things to begin.

"Joey, there you are!" Principal Green says walking toward them.

"So, where do you need me?" she asks, trying to ignore the sensations Pacey is creating as he rubs small circles with his fingers against the small of her back.

"You'll be sitting in the front row, on the aisle. We're about to begin, excuse me. I need to round up everyone else." He makes his way up to the podium, turning on the microphone he instructs everyone to find there place in line.

"Ok, wish me luck." Joey says nervously, holding onto Pacey's hand tightly.

"You'll be fine." He reassures her kissing her cheek.

"Phew"! she shudders, cracking her neck. "Ok, see you guys soon."

As Joey slips into her place, she looks over her shoulder to see Jen drag Pacey towards the back of the line. The stereo system crackles to life and the music starts playing. The graduates file into their seats and look towards the stage where Principle Green and a few other faculty members, posing as the guest speakers are waiting. Principle Green runs through an abbreviated ceremony, filling everyone in on what will happen the next morning.

They do a practice run of the actual commencement with all the students walking across the stage. Fidgeting nervously Joey plays with the hem of her shorts, waiting for her signal to go up on stage.

Pulling her cards out of her back pocket she looks over her notes, trying to remember what she wants to say. Principle Green introduces her, and Joey carefully stands up, climbing the steps once again. Searching out friendly faces in the crowd sees Jack and Jen sitting together, and Pacey and Drue in the back row. Pacey winks at her, letting her know she's doing great.

Stepping up to the microphone Joey begins.

"Umm... Hi I was going to give my speech today, but I just want to speak from the heart. I know that we've been at this a while, and that it's hot. I know we're all tired and want to go home so I'm going to make this short. Tomorrow is the day that we have worked towards for the last 12 years. I always thought I knew what was important and exactly what I wanted out of life but recently I've had a whole new world of possibilities opened up to me, and that's what graduating is really about, possibilities. I may not know all of you as well as I could, and you may not know me, but we have all had an impact on each others lives, some bigger than others." Joey smiles at Pacey warmly.

"Our lives are just beginning, and I know for me that involves great adventure. I hope the same applies to all of you. I will always look back at my time here with all of you and remember it fondly, no matter where we go, no matter what we accomplish Capeside will always be a part of us, it will always be where we came from. We should all enjoy the time we have left here. That's all I really wanted to say. Thank you."

Joey returned to her seat and the rest of the ceremony was run through quickly, and a few minutes later everyone was filing out in an orderly fashion. Looking around she sees her group of friends waiting for her.

"So who's up for doing something tonight?" Jack asks.

"I'll do anything as long as it gets my mind off actually having to give my speech tomorrow." Joey says.

"See JoJo that's what spending all that time with your nose is a book does for you. It forces you to stand in front of your peers and talk to them and their families on one of the biggest days of your life."

"Uhh!" She groans, burying her head in Pacey's chest as he wraps a supportive arm around her.

"Way to go stud, stress Jo out even more!" Jen says cuffing her boyfriend upside the back of his head.

"Ow!" Drue complains loudly, at Jens sudden violent outburst.

"You know what guys, actually I think I just want a quiet night at home. You don't mind do you?" Joey asks.

"Not at all. You do whatever you want." Jen says sympathetically.

"Thanks." She says. "Pace you wanna walk me home?"

"Like Lindley says whatever you want."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Joey says taking Pacey's hand as they walk in the direction of her house.

When they get to the B&B, Bessie insists that Pacey stay for dinner as usual. In the 3 months they'd been dating Pacey seemed to eat the majority of his meals with them. Of course Bessie put him to work every chance she got, but he was welcomed into their home and their lives.

"So how'd it go?" Bessie inquires as she sets the table for dinner.

"It was long, boring, and hot. But it wasn't so bad. By the way Bess, Thanks."

"What are thanking me for Joey? I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have, you know what you've done, and thank-you." Joey hugs her sister.

"So you're going?"

"I'm going. And guess what?"

"What?"

"Pacey was accepted at Columbia next year."

"Pacey, that's wonderful, congratulations." Bessie says hugging him too.

"Thanks Bess."

Joey and Pacey spend most of the evening curled up watching movies on TV, talking and making plans for their trip; deciding to leave in a couple of days.

The next day was hectic, Joey sat through the speeches not hearing a word of what was said, and when it came time to give her own her eyes sought out Pacey's and she blocked everyone out except him.

Bessie, and Grams took rolls of film they were both so proud of what these friends had accomplished. Bessie had insisted on throwing a BBQ before they all took off for the annual beach party for the graduating class.

"I can't believe you guys are going sailing for 3 months. I'm so jealous." Jen says as they all sit talking around the bon fire late that night.

"Jen, it's only three months. We'll be back before you know it. I'll call you whenever we dock anywhere. Three months alone on a boat with Pacey will be enough to drive me crazy."

"Honey, you're already crazy." Pacey teases.

Joey simply sticks her tongue out at him.

"Jo, how many times have I told you don't stick it out unless you plan on using it?"

"Pace you know I do."

"And on that note, we're out of here!" Jen says pulling Jack and Drue along with her. Before turning around and grabbing Joey in a fierce hug.

"I love you, have fun and be careful. I need you next year."

"I love you too Jen."

The two girls hug as a few tears trickle down their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Project Matchmaker

Epilogue

*3 months later*

The late afternoon sun sparkles on the green water as Pacey stands at the helm of True Love, guiding her homeward.

"Pace, how much longer until we dock?" Joey calls from below deck.

"It should be about another hour. Why?"

Climbing the ladder Joey steps out into the bright sunlight, squinting at the coast as they sail trying to make out any familiar landmarks.

"Jen's meeting us at the docks at 5:30." Joey explains, walking up behind Pacey and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So is everything packed?" Pacey asks.

"Yeah, why did you let me buy so many new clothes? I almost couldn't get my suitcase closed, as it is I had to put some of my stuff in yours."

Joey moves to lean against the railing just in front of Pacey so they can look at each other while they talk.

"Hey don't blame me, you're the one who kept trying things on. And you know I cant resist you in a short skirt." Pacey grins wickedly at Joey taking notice of her outfit, the top to her burgundy bikini and a pair of faded cut of jean shorts.

The weather during most of the long trip home has been above seasonal and they were both still dressing like they were sailing the tropics.

"I can't believe that the summer has gone by so quickly." Joey sighs. "I almost wish we didn't have to go home at all."

"Well, we could just keep on sailing Jo."

"And what would we do with our lives?" Joey asks leaning towards Pacey, a smile playing on her lips.

Removing one hand from the wheel, he gently grabs a hold of her slender hip pulling her in as close as he could.

Whispering he brushes his lips over hers. "Oh I could think of a few things."

"I'm sure you could." She smiles before kissing him back, her tongue exploring the contours of his mouth.

Groaning he pulls away. "Josephine"

She looks innocently at him, her eyes sparkling happily. "Ok, I'm going, if you need me for anything I'll be in the cabin, making sure everything is cleaned up down there."

"I thought you said everything was packed up down there?"

"I did, but if I stay here, with you looking like that, we will never make it home."

She licks her lips, taking in his appearance. His short riding low on his hips, and his awful Hawaiian shirt left unbuttoned, hanging open revealing his bronzed skin.

Pacey just grins wickedly at her, "Still haven't had enough of me huh Potter?" he winks in her direction, as she walks back towards the shade of the cabin. She reaches out and slaps his butt, laughing at his confidence.

"That's Witter now!" she calls back, disappearing below deck.

A smile spreads across Pacey's face at her words, as he remembers the night that they got married. They had spent the day exploring one of the small islands off the Bahamas they had dressed up and gone out for dinner to a small restaurant and then dancing to a club. Holding her in his arms, he simply whispered, "Marry me!" in her ear. She said yes immediately, and they went in search of someone to marry them. Finally finding a kindly priest at this tiny church, he agreed to marry them right away, and before long they were married. The next day Pacey had insisted on going out and buying her a ring, and Joey had surprised him with one of his own. Twirling the gold band around his finger, he knew that they were going to have some explaining to do, when they got home.

Becoming aware of his surroundings once again, Pacey looks up and realizes that they are only a few minutes from home, rounding the bend Capeside Harbor comes into view. Checking his watch he sees that they wont have long before Jen arrives to greet them.

Guiding True Love expertly into her slip, he secures the moorings before gong below deck.

"Jo?" he calls not seeing her anywhere in the small room.

She comes out of the bathroom; she has changed out of the bikini top and short shorts, into a white mini skirt and a red halter. Her hair is pulled back neatly into a single ponytail.

"Hey Pace." She smiles, seeing her husband standing there.

"Wow, you look great." He says, his eyes roaming over her body.

"Thanks." She blushes, at his compliment. Still not completely believing that she's actually married to him.

Pacey moves closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her roughly against him.

"Mmm you smell good too." His lips descend on her neck, his breath hot against her skin.

Joey arches into him further, feeling his arousal against her stomach. "That's because I took a nice long shower, to keep myself busy." Her fingers entwine in his hair as his lips dance across her flesh. Finally he brings his lips back to hers, and they sink into each others kisses.

Joey's hands explore the hard planes of his stomach, as Pacey's smooth over her back and come to rest on her behind. Cupping his arousal through the material of his shorts, he thrusts himself in her hand. She knows that he is reaching the point where he has to have her, and she giggles into his mouth as he growls and backs her up towards the wall. Lifting her from her feet, she wraps her slender legs tightly around his waist. She feels the wall against her back as Pacey uses it to help support her weight. Reaching to undo the button and zipper of his shorts Joeys hands move quickly. Pushing the material of his shorts and boxers over his hips they pool around his ankles.

Pacey's hand slide up Joey's legs under her short skirt. He pulls away and raises an eyebrow at her, when he discovers that she is not wearing any underwear.

"Mrs. Witter, I'm shocked!" he teases, sinking two fingers into her dripping warmth.

She moans and throws her head back and his fingers pump in and out of her, his thumb caressing her clit with each thrust. Her hips rock in time with his hand.

"Now Pace!" She tells him, her hunger for him burning brightly in her hooded eyes.

He pulls his fingers from her body licking them clean, as positions himself at her entrance burying himself to the hilt. They both moan loudly, reveling in the feeing of being intimately joined. He stays still within her for a few moments, her silken walls gripping him like a vice they're both so close that one move would send them both over the edge. Finally after what seems like an eternity he begins to move with in her. His strokes long and hard, gaining momentum her legs tighten around him. Feeling his balls tighten he knows he's going to cum. Wanting to take her with him he presses his thumb against her clit and she cries out as they tumble over the edge together, his warm seed bursting free and spilling into her.

Panting they lean against each other, kissing softly.

"I love you." They say at the same time and smile.

Hearing noises out on the deck, they pull away from each other.

"Shit!" Pacey swears as he pulls his shorts up, and tries to get his shirt done up, while Joey straightens her clothing, slipping on a pair of underpants.

Kissing him one last time she says, "I'll go see who it is." before quickly climbing the ladder.

"Joey!" Jen squeals seeing her best friend emerge from below deck.

The girls run into each others arms laughing, both talking at the same time.

"Jen I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Joey."

"So where's Drue?" Joey asks surprised not to see him with her.

He had to work, someone called in sick so his evil mother made him work.

"That witch!" Joey says laughing, knowing all to well what Drue's mother is like.

"Jo, you look great." Jen says looking at her friend.

"Thank-you!" Joey giggles, blushing furiously.

"So where is that gorgeous man of yours?"

"I'm right here Lindley!" Pacey says struggling with the suitcases. Dropping them over on dock, he grabs Jen and hugs her tightly.

"Hi Pace." Jen squeaks.

Releasing her, he just grins at her.

"Jo, you're right I don't know why I let you buy so many clothes. It nearly killed me bring those suitcases up here."

"Aw poor baby!" Joey teases, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. He too wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss.

"Ok you two knock it off!" Jen says loudly.

Joey and Pacey stop kissing but stay in each others embrace. Joey rests her head on Pacey's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I think its possible that you two are worse now that when you left." Jen complains rolling her eyes.

Joey looks up at Pacey, and he winks at her. "It's entirely possible Jenny." He says.

"Ok, what's going on here? I can tell that something is different with you guys, but I can't figure out what."

"Nothings going on."

"Yeah, right." She snorts "Come on spill."

Joey and Pacey communicate with their eyes, and Joey nods her head slightly telling him its ok that he tells Jen their news.

"Since when has it been a crime for a man to love his wife to the point of distraction?" he asks innocently. Cupping Joeys face in his hand and kissing her softly.

"WHAT?" Jen screeches. She is standing there with her mouth hanging open, and her eyes practically popping out of her head.

Joey just grins happily at Jen, holding her left hand out for Jen to see her rings.

"You guys got married?" she asks still in shock.

"Three weeks ago." Joey tells her.

"You've been married for three weeks! You've talked to me I don't know how many times since then and you didn't think it was important enough to tell me?"

"We wanted to wait until we got home to tell everyone." Pacey explains.

"Jen, you don't know how hard it was for me not to tell you." Joey says.

Jen just stands there for a minute, before smiling widely at her two friends.

"Congratulations you guys." She says.

"Thanks."

"Jo, you do know that Bessie is going to kill you."

"I know, but I'm eighteen and she'll just have to accept the decisions I've made, besides she knows how much I love Pacey."

"When are you going to tell everyone?"

"Tonight, at Bessie's welcome home bar-b-queue. I can't keep this from her, and I can't stay away from Pacey, I need to be with my husband."

"It's almost six now, I guess I should get you guys over there huh?"

"I guess."

Pacey helps both girls off the boat before grabbing their bags and carrying them the short distance to Jens car. They climb in and drive through Capeside, talking and laughing.

Bessie comes running from the house when she hears Jen's car pull up.

"Joey!" she calls excited to have she sister back home.

"Hi Bess." Joey says meeting her half way and hugging her. Bessie greets the others and Pacey fidgets nervously, knowing that he is not going to be so welcome as soon as they tell everyone.

"Come on everyone is around back already. You can tell us all about your vacation."

"Pace, its going to be okay. I love you and no matter what my sister may think I am going to spend the rest of my life with you." Joey reassures him.

Everyone greets them loudly; happy to have their friends back with them. Everyone asks all kinds of questions and they answer them all, telling them stories of what they saw and did while away. After everyone had eaten Joey asks Pacey to get the bag with everyone presents in it. Handing out mementos to everyone like it is Christmas time.

"Hey Pace, I think its time." Joey says leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I guess so. Are you gong to tell them or am I?"

"I think it's best if Bessie heres it from me."

"Okay." Pacey says nervously.

"Okay everyone, I have one more story to tell you. It's the story of the most important thing that happened while we were away." Joey starts looking directly into her sisters eyes, while holding Pacey's hand letting him know that everything would be ok.

"Joey, why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this story very much?" Bessie asks, noticing the looks passing between Joey and Pacey.

"Because it affects the rest of my life. The rest of our life." Joey brings their joined hands to her mouth and kisses the back of Pacey's hand.

"There really is no easy way to tell everyone this, so I'm just going out come out and say it. You're all going to have questions and well try to answer them as best we can, but what I'm trying to say here is that Pacey and I, we eloped 3 weeks ago. We were in the Bahamas, he asked me and we got married."

"Oh my god!" Bessie gasps, sinking into her chair.

A few other gasps of surprise can be heard around the group. Jen is the first to respond, knowing that right now they need someone to be happy about their news, and support them in their decision.

"Congratulations guys." She hugs them both. Jack and Drue both congratulate them as well.

"Bessie? Please say something." Joey pleads.

"Is this what you really want?" she asks quietly.

"Yes Bess it is. I know that this is a lot sooner than you would have liked but I'm an adult and I want to spend the rest of my life with Pacey. I want to build a future with him, create a home together, and have his children."

She looks at Pacey and smiles lovingly. "And don't worry school comes first. We want to be able to give our kids the kind of life growing up that we never had."

"He makes you happy?"

"Look at me Bess. When was the last time you saw me this happy?"

"I guess I have no choice then huh?"

"None, please can you be happy for us?"

Bessie looks up at Joey with tears in her eyes. Getting up from her seat she walks over and hugs Joey.

"Congratulations Jo." She says, before turning to Pacey and hugging him too. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Bessie, for being so understanding." He says hugging her back.

"Well I always knew this day would come, it's just a whole lot sooner than I realized."

"I love her Bess, with all my heart. I always have, I always will. And I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy for the rest of our lives."

Bessie laughs through her tears. "You better or I'm going to have Bodie break you're legs."

"So you're ok with this?" he asks.

"I'm ok with it." Bessie smiles at them. "You're staying here until you head of to New York, I hope."

"If its ok with you, then yes we are staying here." Joey says.

Soon everyone is leaving, and Joey and Pacey are the only two left under the moonlight in the yard.

"Thank-you." Joey murmurs, sleepily.

"For what?" Pacey asks stroking her hair.

"For loving me like you do. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Jo, I'm the lucky one." He places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Come on Mrs. Witter, lets go to bed, its been a long day."

The End


End file.
